Super Anime Fan Wiki
Welcome to the !'''Peep into Anime Fam!!! ''My Hero Academia'' is a Japanese superhero manga series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since July 2014, and, as of August 2019, 24 volumes have been collected in tankōbon format. The story follows Izuku Midoriya, a boy born without superpowers (called Quirks) in a world where they have become commonplace, but who still dreams of becoming a hero himself. He is scouted by Japan's greatest hero, who shares his quirk with Izuku after recognizing his potential, and later helps to enroll him in a prestigious high school for heroes in training. The manga was adapted into an anime television series by Bones. Its first season aired in Japan from April 3 to June 26, 2016, followed by a second season from April 1 to September 30, 2017, then a third season from April 7 to September 29, 2018, and a fourth season from October 12, 2019. An animated film titled My Hero Academia: Two Heroes was released on August 3, 2018. A second animated film titled My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising will be released on December 20, 2019. There are plans for a live-action film by Legendary Entertainment. The series has been licensed for an English-language release by Viz Media and began serialization in their weekly digital manga anthology Weekly Shonen Jump on February 9, 2015. Shueisha began to simulpublish the series in English on the website and app Manga Plus in January 2019. The manga won the 2019 Harvey Award for Best Manga,11 and nominated for the Angoulême International Comics Festival for Best Youth Comic in 2017.12 ''Dragon Ball Super''' is a Japanese manga series and anime television series. Its overall plot outline is written by ''Dragon Ball franchise creator Akira Toriyama, and is a sequel to his original Dragon Ball''manga and the ''Dragon Ball Z television series. The manga is illustrated by Toyotarou with story and editing by Toriyama and began serialization in Shueisha's shōnen manga magazine V Jump in June 2015. The anime version produced by Toei Animation aired on Fuji TV from July 5, 2015 to March 25, 2018. It follows the overall plot outline written by Toriyama, with the individual episodes written by different screenwriters. Dragon Ball Super follows the adventures of Goku and his friends after defeating Majin Buu and bringing peace to Earth once again. Goku encounters beings far more powerful and defends the Earth against a powerful destructive deity. He attains the power of a god and learns his newly discovered powers under the gods of his universe. Goku travels to other universes to face more powerful opponents as well as nearly unstoppable foes. A theatrical film titled Dragon Ball Super: Broly was released in 2018, and an ONA called Super Dragon Ball Heroes, based on the events prior to the film and the arcade game of the same name, started airing in July 2018. Need sum go visit . Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse